Rurouni Kenshin Songs
by Sora Miyara
Summary: Remake of songs about your favourite RK characters! Requests? Put them in a review! ACTIVE AGAIN!
1. Pretty Fly For A Burned Guy

**Pretty Fly For A Burned Guy**

Like the title probably made you believe, this fic is about Shishio (again…) **n.n **I think everyone knows the song 'Pretty Fly For A White Guy' by Offspring. I made my own version about it with Shishio as the theme **n.n"** My god…

I don't own the original song and I don't own Shishio (good for him, cause if I did… (evil grin)).

Well here is it. Have fun and R and R if you like!

* * *

Burn Kyoto baby! Uh huh uh huh!  
Burn Kyoto baby! Uh huh uh huh!  
Burn Kyoto baby! Uh huh uh huh!  
And everyone say's he's pretty fly for a burned guy. 

Shoot, burn, try, but he'll never never die.

You know it's kinda hard just to get respect today,  
but his theory is cool so he gets it anyway.  
The strong they will survive and the weak they will die,  
he explains this all to Houji when he's drinking some red wine.

But don't debate, he's really great.  
You know he gets everything going his way.  
The Juppongatana is coming back.  
From west and east, from west and east.  
And with his red eyes, and with all his spies.  
At least you know he's like a burned cookie in disguise.  
The world needs maniacs  
Hey, hey, count Shishio in!

Burn Kyoto baby! Uh huh uh huh!  
Burn Kyoto baby! Uh huh uh huh!  
Burn Kyoto baby! Uh huh uh huh!  
And everyone say's he's pretty fly for a burned guy.

He has some cool followers, not just any will suffice,  
there's Sojiro he's so cute he can melt the coldest ice.  
To bad that he was burning when he was fighting Battousai.  
But if you think twice he would have kicked his lilly ass!

But don't debate, he's really great.  
You know he gets everything going his way.  
The Juppongatana is coming back.  
From west and east, from west and east.  
And with his red eyes, and with all his spies.  
At least you know he's like a burned cookie in disguise.  
The world needs maniacs  
Hey, hey, count Shishio in!

Now he's going to bomb Tokyo, he's getting it done  
But how could he know that the Battousai would come?  
Sano blow up his boat but he's not in pain.  
But we still love him, because he's so insane!

Burn Kyoto baby! Uh huh uh huh!  
Burn Kyoto baby! Uh huh uh huh!  
Burn Kyoto baby! Uh huh uh huh!

Shoot, burn, try, but he'll never never die.

But don't debate, he's really great.  
You know he gets everything going his way.  
The Juppongatana is coming back.  
From west and east, from west and east.  
And with his red eyes, and with all his spies.  
At least you know he's like a burned cookie in disguise.  
The world needs maniacs.  
The world loves maniacs.  
Let's get some more maniacs.  
Hey, hey, count Shishio in!

* * *

Sora: (speechless) 

Shishio: "…What was that!"

Sora: "I've created a monster!" **n.n"**

Shishio: "Some sentences aren't even right… And they don't fit in the song!"

Sora: "To bad for the song then!"

Shishio: (sighs and walks away) "Damn kid…"

Sora: (turns to reader) "Never thought this was going to be so hard! I don't think it's great, but I don't think it's bad either. I hope you liked it. Maybe I'll write more if people liked this one. Anyway, thanks for reading! Have a nice day!" **n.n**


	2. Requests?

**Requests?**

Hiya dear reader! **n.n**

I've got some good reviews for this fic (thank you Another Baka, Lady Hitokiri and moeru himura!). So I thought maybe it's a fun idea to write more things like this.  
Now my question is: are there people who have requests? These are the things I need to know:

Which song (and by who).  
Which character the song must be about.

If you have a request, just put it in a review.

Maybe I'll see ya in the next chapter! **n.n**


	3. Creepy Old Freaky Dude

**Creepy Old Freaky Dude**

This song is originally made by 'The Four Tops' and is called 'Sugar Pie Honey Bunch'.  
Again I made my own version about it, thanks to fpc. Now it's about Jinei.  
(Sorry if Jinei is spelled wrong, it's like this on my dvd's)  
If there are other requests just put it in a review! And thank you to all my reviewers! **n.n**

Have fun with 'Creepy Old Freaky Dude'!

* * *

Creepy old freaky dude  
Do you know you're scary?  
With your too big smile.  
That you show us once in a while.

In your little boat.  
You kidnap Kaoru.  
Leaving poor Kenshin behind.  
When he's calling you a thousand times.

When you look at me with your creepy eyes.  
I freeze immediately.  
With your sword you approach.  
And there's nothing that I can do.

With your too big smile, yes with your too big smile.  
Creepy old freaky dude.  
You're creepier then a man should be.  
With your too big smile.  
But you're cool, everyone can see.

Then you're fighting Kenshin, turning into Battousai.  
And he attacks.  
But then the choking Kaoru yells.  
And he stops right above your head.

What the hell is your name? It's never the same!  
_Sometimes it's Jinei, sometimes it's Jin-eh…_  
But that doesn't matter cause you will always be our,

Creepy old freaky dude.  
Do you know you're scary?  
With your too big smile.  
That you show us once in a while.

Creepy old freaky dude.  
Do you know you're funny?  
With your too big smile.  
That you show us once in a while.

Creepy old freaky dude.  
Do you know you're awesome?  
With your too big smile, yes with your too big smile.

Creepy old freaky dude.  
Do you know we love you?

* * *

So, this was 'Creepy Old Freaky Dude´. I hope that you liked it (especially fpc who requested this **n.n**) and I also hope that there are more requests in the future. See ya in the next chapter! 


	4. He’s an old man with a green coat

**He's an old man with a green coat**

Now it's Houji's turn to stand in the spotlights with my own version of 'I'm an Englishman in New York' by Sting: He's an old man with a green coat! **n.n**

I want to thank my reviewers! And I'm happy to hear that fpc (requester for chapter three) liked my version of 'Sugar pie honey bunch' (By The Four Tops).

And here is 'He's an old man with a green coat'! Enjoy! **n.n**

* * *

He's very loyal, everyone can see.  
But he can be annoying too.  
In the way he goes freaked out in a boat.  
He's an old man with a green coat.

Look him running after Shishio.  
Repeating everything he says.  
He even slits his own throat.  
He's an old man with a green coat.

He's an idiot. He's a hyper idiot.  
He's an old man with a green coat.  
He's an idiot. He's a hyper idiot.  
He's an old man with a green coat.

Break his finger to make him tell truth.  
He'll drive a knife right trough his hand.  
Even when Shishio burns Houji's head.  
Houji will follow him into Hell and dead.

He's an idiot. He's a hyper idiot.  
He's an old man with a green coat.  
He's an idiot. He's a hyper idiot.  
He's an old man with a green coat.

Buying boats and weapons, everything for Shishio.  
Screaming and yelling like that the whole day.  
If you wouldn't know better, you'd think he is in love.  
Wouldn't surprise me if it turns out he's gay.

In the combat between Shishio and Battousai.  
He certainly throws away his gun.  
But then Shishio dies, laughing his 'bye-bye'.  
He then totally freaks out and tries to run.

Break his finger to make him tell truth.  
He'll drive a knife right trough his hand.  
Even when Shishio burns Houji's head.  
Houji will follow him into Hell and dead.

He's an idiot. He's a hyper idiot.  
He's an old man with a green coat.  
He's an idiot. He's a hyper idiot.  
He's an old man with a green coat.

* * *

This was the hardest one to write (it isn't a really easy song and I don't really like Houji (who does?**n.n**))

**In the next chapter: **The Shrek Karaoke Dance Party by our favourite RK characters! Requested by Bloone. More requests? Put them in a review! Till the next chapter! **n.n**

(O yes, uhm, Bebe Gurrl? I know you requested a song about Sojiro. But which song do you want? Put it in a review please. Thanks **n.n**)


	5. RK Karaoke Dance Party

**Rurouni Kenshin Karaoke Dance Party**

This chapter is requested by Bloone. The original song, 'Shrek Karaoke Dance Party', is from the movie Shrek. And this time it's sung by more RK characters!

Again I want to thank all my reviewers and I hope you'll like this!

* * *

Kenshin:  
Hi everybody and welcome to the RK Karaoke Dance Party! I suppose I'm going to start because I'm the leading role of the show…  
(Starts singing)  
I'm a Rurouni, I was a Hitokiri.  
But you've never let me down for that hhmm…

Kaoru:  
You ran right into my life.  
You always helped me trough.  
Though I'm always hitting you, I know I love you.

Yahiko:  
Yeah!  
I'm kinda short and I can not lie.  
But nobody will deny.  
That when I really fight my feelings are right and then I'll bite your head and you get…

Hiko:  
Sake!

(Everyone: "Huh?")

Sanosuke:  
I was a fighter for H-I-R-E!  
I was a fighter for H-I-R-E!

Shishio:  
Do I have to wear these bandages? Ow!  
Do I really always have to burn?

Juppongatana:  
Ah ah ah ah…

Houji:  
He's staying alive!  
Staying alive!

Juppongatana:  
Ah ah ah ah…

Saito:  
Where are my cigarettes? Where? Where? Where? Where?  
Where are my cigarettes? Where? Where? Where? Where?

(Sano: "In your pocket…")  
(Saito: "…You're right ahou…")

Sojiro:  
So c'mon and watch Rurouni Kenshin!

Aoshi:  
Dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum…

Kaoru:  
C'mon everybody now!

All:  
Watch Rurouni Kenshin!  
Watch Rurouni Kenshin!

Shishio:  
All we need are more bad guys.  
Jinei:  
Some people like us who are insane.  
Shishio and Jinei:  
Yeah!

Misao:  
Where is Aoshi-sama!  
Hiko what are you doing?

Hiko:  
I'm just drinking some sake.  
Shishio:  
Like you don't drink enough already…

Megumi:  
Say something Kenshin!

Kenshin:  
Maybe I just have to say 'Oro'…

Sanosuke:  
So we can laugh again.

Kenshin and Kaoru:  
It's obvious we love each other but we  
don't say a thing.

All:  
Watch Rurouni Kenshin!  
Watch Rurouni Kenshin!  
Watch Rurouni Kenshin!  
…

This was fun to write **n.n** I hope you liked it and there will be more requests!

**In the next chapter**: A song about Sojiro with 'Smooth' by 'Rob and Santana'. (Requested by Bebe Gurrl)

Till the next chapter! **n.n**


	6. Cute

**Cute**

Wow, sorry people, it took me long to update this! But here I am with a song about Sojiro! The original is from 'Rob and Santana' and the song is called 'Smooth'. This song is requested by Bebe Gurrl.  
Thank you to all the reviewers again! **n.n  
**And here is 'Cute' from 'Sora Miyara', a song about Sojiro!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Man, he's hot, wow  
Like seven handsome bishies in a row  
He makes every girl melting with his sexy smile  
But his eyes are so cool  
Seta Sojiro, our dearest Seta Sojiro  
You give cute a definition  
That smile on your lips

But his sad past, it wasn't good enough  
Every girl  
Would want to cheer him up  
Every fan  
In the world would like to change his mood  
Cause he's so cute

And he's just like a dream prince of anime  
When people see him anywhere they go like "Ow jeey!"  
He has the hottest face that can be so cute  
He's in our hearts, he's not real, but we don't care about that

But there is one thing  
He is a killer isn't that a shame?  
Quicker then breath and every word  
He runs and pulls his sword out  
Though he's not that smart  
He makes all girls' heart bounce hard  
He doesn't understand the world  
With weak and strong  
Confuses him till he snaps

But his sad past, it wasn't good enough  
Every girl  
Would want to cheer him up  
Every fan  
In the world would like to change his mood  
Cause he's so cute

And he's just like a dream prince of anime  
When people see him anywhere they go like "Ow jeey!"  
He has the hottest face that can be so cute  
He's in our hearts, he's not real, but we don't care about that

And he's just like a dream prince of anime  
When people see him anywhere they go like "Ow jeey!"  
He has the hottest face that can be so cute  
He's in our hearts, he's not real, but we don't care about that

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hehe, this was fun to write, very nice song! Good choice Bebe Gurrl

**In the next chapter: **A song about Chou with 'Devils Haircut' from 'Beck'! Requested by Jasmine Reinier **n.n**

I have an idea myself too, but requests are still more then welcome! Till the next chapter!

Shi The Goddess of Death, I know you gave up some songs, but you didn't tell which character(s) it had to be about. Please tell me in another review if you don't mind


	7. Weirdest Haircut

**Weirdest Haircut**

Hiya everybody! Here I am again with another song fic! This time its 'Beck's' 'Devils Haircut' for our favorite sword collecting lunatic, Sawagejou Chou! Requested by Jasmine Reinier. Also, I was happy to hear that Bebe Gurrl liked the song about Sojiro! **n.n  
**Thanks to the other reviewers too! Here comes the next song!

* * *

What the hell's wrong with fighters today?  
There is always something that you could say  
But there is this one who really jumps out  
Do you know who I'm talking about?

He's big and mostly has one eye closed  
Sword there, sword here, and on his back  
Member of the Juppongatana, kidnaps kids  
But there is just that one thing that really hits

Chou has the weirdest haircut of Japan  
Chou has the weirdest haircut of Japan  
Chou has the weirdest haircut of Japan  
Chou has the weirdest haircut of Japan

When he kidnaps Iori, Kenshin comes to fight  
But there is something that is not right  
Kenshin has no sword to protect himself  
Finally he wins almost slashing Chou in half

Chou has the weirdest haircut of Japan  
Chou has the weirdest haircut of Japan  
Chou has the weirdest haircut of Japan  
Chou has the weirdest haircut of Japan

He gets locked up in jail where he meets Sano  
They begin to insult each other  
I bet you know what they're saying  
And the only thing that Chou can do is waiting

Chou has the weirdest haircut of Japan  
Chou has the weirdest haircut of Japan  
Chou has the weirdest haircut of Japan  
Chou has the weirdest haircut of Japan  
Chou has the weirdest haircut of Japan  
Chou has the weirdest haircut of Japan  
Chou has the weirdest haircut of Japan

* * *

One of the hardest songs I had to do, but the result isn't bad I hope… **n.n** I also hope that Jasmine Reinier liked it and the other readers too. More requests are welcome!

**In the next chapter:** A song about Kamatari with 'Weathus'' 'Teenage Dirtbag'!

Till the next chapter!


	8. Fighting Cross Dresser

**Fighting Cross Dresser**

Now this song is about Kamatari and is originally from 'Weathus' with 'Teenage dirtbag'.  
Thank you to the reviewers and Jasmine Reinier (requester of chapter 7)!  
I hope you like this! Have fun!

* * *

He's Kamatari  
He has a giant scythe  
Yes it's a he  
He's of the Juppongatana  
He simply rocks  
Though he's wearing white socks  
And he is in love with Shishio  
But he doesn't give a damn about him

Cause he's just a fighting cross dresser baby  
Yeah, just a fighting cross dresser baby  
He's homosexual and dresses like women

Yumi makes him sick  
She gets Shishio's love  
He'd simply kick  
Her ass if he got the chance  
Getting attention  
But no affection  
And he hates Yumi so much  
And she doesn't give a damn about him

Cause he's just a fighting cross dresser baby  
Yeah, just a fighting cross dresser baby  
He's homosexual and dresses like women

Ooh yeah, cross dresser, but there is one thing that he's missing  
Ooh yeah, cross dresser, but there is one thing that he's missing

He goes to Kyoto  
Going to fight and get some heads for Shishio  
Misao doesn't believe him, he shows his thing  
Her eyes start to spin  
But she doesn't know who he is  
And she doesn't give a damn about him

Kaoru and Misao both start to fight  
Together they break Kamatari's scythe  
The fighting cross dresser gets defeated by them

Ooh yeah, cross dresser, but there is one thing that he's missing  
Ooh yeah, cross dresser, but there is one thing that he's missing

* * *

Okay then… Kamatari is one of my favorite RK characters. Though it was hard to write this song. Some sentences are really short and it was like 'Aargh!' **n.n **Still I hope you like it. Till the next chapter! Requests are welcome!

**In the next chapter: **A mystery! If I get a request (with song **AND **character) I'll write that. If I get an idea myself, I'll write that. **n.n**

warriors blue, you gave a song, but you didn't give a character, put the character in a review!


	9. Fight With Me

**Fight with me**

**AN:** Good… now. You probably all thought I was dead (can't blame you really). But… I am not!  
I'm trying to get my account back alive again. Some fics will rise back from the dead, like this one, but some others are hopeless (I was 14 when I wrote them, now I'm almost 19) and they stay dead.

To my horror I saw that I got two requests… 3 years ago. GOD I'M SO SORRY. I hope I won't neglect my future children like I did with my account *nervous laugh*… Jezus. I'm so really sorry.

I don't know if it will be appreciated if I work on this request after 3 years, I can understand if you're like "… what the crap, I can't even remember I requested anything, djeez, it's been 3 years, you, you… NEGLECTER!" and throw tomatoes at me and such…  
But I'll do it anyway. Because I'm really sorry, I swear to god.

I'll restart with a request from 10923. This song is originally made by 'Special D' and is called 'Come with me'. This version will be about Misao.  
I noticed there are different versions of this song, so I took the first one I found on youtube (from the user GStyler450).

* * *

5...4...3...2...1...0

Every day and every week, I go outside and start to seek.  
Tonight as ninja I will move under the moonlight on the roof.  
Each time I fight with all my heart, won't let my world be ripped apart.  
I'll activate my energy, lets stop the talk and fight with me!

Every day and every week, I go outside and start to seek.  
Tonight as ninja I will move under the moonlight on the roof.  
Each time I fight with all my heart, won't let my world be ripped apart.  
I'll activate my energy, lets stop the talk and fight with me!

People say I am so loud.  
But I don't care, I have my proud.  
All the places I have been, but lord Aoshi stays unseen.  
Never let my feelings go, this is my life, I have control.  
Away with problems, I'll be free.  
If you don't like it fight with me!

I won't stop!

Every day and every week, I go outside and start to seek.  
Tonight as ninja I will move under the moonlight on the roof.  
Each time I fight with all my heart, won't let my world be ripped apart.  
I'll activate my energy, lets stop the talk and fight with me.

People say I am so loud.  
But I don't care, I have my proud.  
All the places I have been, but lord Aoshi stays unseen.  
Never let my feelings go, this is my life, I have control.  
Away with problems, I'll be free.  
If you don't like it fight with me!


End file.
